


安全距离

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: OOC
Relationships: Nakajima Kento/Hirano Shi
Kudos: 4





	安全距离

“我好像有些喜欢你…”

中岛低声细语道，短短的几个字在简陋的更衣室内像墨汁晕开又重叠。嘈杂的老旧空调将这句轻飘飘的告白吹干，模糊成一片。

平野紫耀在又一段高强度的演出时间后，终于有了休息的空档。他抱着枕头睡了一整天，做了一个关于过去的梦。梦很长，但却不重。他也是在这梦中才回忆起那位前辈来。将近十年，这还是第一次。

中岛健人是他高中的前辈。他升入高中，加入戏剧部后知道了这位可靠的部长，可最初一年的关系也仅限于此。他在部里帮忙整理搬运道具，扮演些路人角色，在部长在台前表演时站在他后面的几排人中为他伴舞。

最初部长只是知道他的名字，部团活动结束时互道声辛苦，偶尔在校园内遇见时会伸出手打个招呼，只是这种程度而已。久而久之，部长才渐渐对他熟悉起来，开始用下面的名字叫他。随着和部长在舞台上的距离越来越近，在私下也渐渐接近。不知哪天天开始，在他完成善后工作，从道具室出来时，部长会叫住他，站在不远的走廊尽头拐角处的一台白色自动贩卖机前，问他要喝些什么，然后潇洒地塞入几枚硬币。沉甸甸的易拉罐划出一个光滑的曲线跌入他手中，冰凉的触感从指尖扩散开，他跟在部长身后一起走出大楼、校园，在车站挥手告别。

真是再正常不过的前后辈关系了。他当时从来没怀疑过什么，也从未多想些什么。因为即使距离缩短了，他们间却总仍相隔着什么。

迎来转折点的是中岛高中最后一年的最后一次社团演出。作为被看好的新人，他挑起了两个主角之一的角色，即将要和一直以来都站在他前面的部长并肩演出。当这一决定发表时，部员间升起一种异样的气氛。决定在情理之中，却令人难以接受。太快了，平野自己也明白。他悄悄吸一口气，尽量让自己不要去细想他人的反应和私语，咬着下唇、微微扬起嘴角，表示自己为此单纯地感到欣喜。不知何时来到他身旁的中岛却一把环住了他的肩膀，用力握了握他僵硬的肩头。

在这之后，他们时常一起排练、对台词，商讨演技、布景和观众，也开始聊起社团活动之外的事。对方的喜好、习惯，偶尔令人不知如何回应的玩笑似的甜言蜜语，捉弄他时摸上他屁股的手和沉下脸来的严肃表情。看得越多、越是了解，两人间模糊的距离就愈发显示出不可逾越的姿态。

他想，他自己那些被中岛指出、自己也无法解释的莫名举动和言语，应该也给他同样的感觉。别人笑他犯傻，而低头苦笑时，他能感受到中岛羽毛般轻柔地落在他脸上的目光，但他从不去细想其中的意味。即使如此，他们确实是有着相似的部分的，当讨论起社团工作和责任时，他隐约知道。只是他们各自的世界大概太过不同了，像仅仅是被勉强相互交叠。

有时在长时间的排练结束后，中岛会带他到商店街隐藏的实惠却不失时髦的西餐厅，点上两杯浮着大块冰块的可乐和一盘培根蛋面。连卷起面条时都像在注意着别人的视线，他吃得有些缓慢，偶尔抬头看平野眼睛笑得弯弯地、大口地吃着盘中与自己不同的食物。

“你真好啊。”

愉快地用餐完毕后，平野吸着悬浮在可乐中细细的纸质吸管时曾经听中岛这么说。他怔了怔，不确定该怎么理解这句话。头顶的暖色灯光洒下，将中岛前额蓬起的刘海在眼部打下根根分明的阴影，那深沉的目光飞跃一张短桌的距离，却不像要降落在他身上。他只好含糊地给予回应。中岛嗫嚅着，像要补充些什么，但最终还是抿起嘴唇放弃了。

走出店门赶到地铁站的路上，吹拂着带些凉意的晚风，沉默少有地笼罩在他们之间。以往虽然也没有气氛热烈的交谈，但至少有几句言语的往来。要说些什么的念头在平野脑内荡来荡去，可大脑仍免不了一片空白。他想就将那句话当做普通的夸奖盖棺定论。但还是忍不住去想，往伤害自己和他的方向去想。

走近站口，往来的行人的声音嘈杂起来，却神奇地将人的感官抽离出来，像只作为背景音似的流动着。中岛偶尔停一下脚步，等离他半步的平野跟上后，才并肩一起行走。可一会儿，平野又落后了半步。中岛越过肩头看了他一眼，就不再坚持。

他们之间有着这样的安全距离。

所以当中岛向他吐露出喜欢这个词时，他只是疑惑地歪歪头。隔着一层不厚的墙壁，台下散场的同学叽叽喳喳兴奋的讨论声仍隐隐约约地传来。

“我好像有些喜欢你…”中岛的额际还流着未干的汗水，凝视着正低着头与厚重戏服的拉链作斗争的平野说道，“还有些羡慕你，有些轻视你，有些怜爱你，但最后好像还是喜欢你。”

他的喉结上下滑动一下，忘记了自己的回答。

阳光被屋内厚重的床帘过滤，形成一片黑影在洁白的天花板上晃动，平野眯着眼，盯着它出神。

青春时代有许多回忆，好的坏的、寂寞的热闹的，他太久没有时间去回味了。他不想过多沉浸在恼人的回忆中，不当心已连该珍藏的也一并忘掉。

回忆起来，他径自造起的墙壁已经荒废，中岛说的喜欢，这时才像雨雾似的湿漉漉地萦绕在他心头。

也许当初感受到的两人肩膀的距离有多远，就是想要靠近的心情有多么强烈。

但就如中岛所说的，也许是喜欢，但不会是爱。因为他们间的距离也就到此为止了。

他们终究不是一个世界的人，那距离是他们最好的结局。现在，那些被时间模糊的细节在潮水退去后，显示出清晰的纹路，沁出淡淡的幸福感。

他傻傻地对着空气勾起嘴角。


End file.
